Teen Titans Preschool Year
by AlexisMariexx3
Summary: A oneshot about how Kori and Dick met in preschool! Goes with my Teen titans Hight School Years story!


Hey guys! Remember Dick and Kori ( Starfire) meet in preschool? Well this is the story of how they met!

* * *

It was the 10th day of preschool. There were 3 new kids starting. Alexandra Sharp, Richard Grayson, Kori Anders {Don't know how to spell her full name}. Alexandra and Richard came 1st. They walked in class holding hands.

"Oh! You must be Alexandra and Richard." There teacher said. They both nodded. "I'm Mrs. Block. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Block asked. They nodded. Richard looked at Alexandra. He knew she was scary so he talked.

"I'm Dick and this is Allie." He said simply before he could continue Tara (Preschool Kitten) stood up and said "Is she your girlfriend?" Allie and Dick looked at each other and made a face.

"No were brother and sister." Allie told her giggling.

"Oh how are you brother and sister?" Mrs. Block asked. They smiled and told the story.

"Oh I understand now." The teacher said nodding. "You may sit where ever you like." They nodded. Tara pulled Dick down and he sat down unhappy. Allie sat down next to him. She knew he was unhappy so she poked him and smiled. He smiled back. I wish someone would save me from her. Dick thought as Tara started to talk her head off. Just then a girl with Red hair and big green eye walked in.

"Oh you must be Kori." The teacher said. The girl nodded. The teacher saw she was scared and told her to sit where ever. Allie smiled. She's shy like me. She though. Allie poked Kori as she walked by and pull out the seat next to her. Kori smiled and sat down.

"Hi I'm Allie." Allie told her.

"I'm Kori." Kori told her. "I like your hair."

"Thanks! My brother told me to leave to alone." Allie said as she punch Dick.

"OW! What was" He stopped. Love at first sight. Entered his mind.

"Dick this Kori. An she likes my hair!" Allie told him. He said nothing he just looked at Kori. "Dick?" Allie called. Dick shook his head.

"Hi I'm Dick." Dick told Kori. She smiled. Allie was a little match maker. She smiled.

"Kori do you want to play with us outside?" Allie asked. Kori nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick got taken away by Kitten.

"You like my brother don't you?" Allie asked smirking. Kori blushed.

"Yeah." She said quickly.

"He likes you too." Allie told her smiling.

"Let's make up code names!" Kori said to her. Allie nodded.

Tara-Miss. Princesses!

Allie-Pink girl

Kori-Purple Star

Dick- Lover boy

The girl laughed talked in code.

"So you and lover boy don't have to same parents?" Kori asked.

"Nope!" Allie answered. Allie and Kori talked all day! They were best friends!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Dick's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was so cool!" Dick finished his story that he was telling his dad.

"Hi Dick. Where's Allie?" She asked. As Dick and Mr. Grayson walked in the kitchen.

"Right here!" Allie said as she walked in the kitchen.

"How was school?" Mrs. Grayson asked the kids.

"Great! I have a new best friend and Dick has a girlfriend!" Allie teased.

"Do not!" He yelped at her.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Alright what's going on?" Mr. Grayson asked laughing.

"Dick has a crush on the new girl! Kori she's my best friend!" Allie said.

"I do not!" Dick yelped again. Allie smiled. The whole time Allie was at Dick's house they talked about school. After dinner Allie went home.

"Bye Dick or should I say Kori's boyfriend!" Allie shouted as she ran out.

"ALLIE!" Dick shouted back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was at school. They were outside again.

"Allie can I talk to you?" Dick asked. Allie smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back Purpl-Kori." Allie said.

"What's up?" Allie asked once they were away from Kori.

"Who does Kori like?" Dick asked.

"I knew you liked her!" Allie shouted.

"I do not! I just want to know!" Dick lied. Allie smiled.

"She likes Lover boy." Allie said skipping back over to Kori. Dick just stood there. All though out there preschool Dick and Kori became closer and closer. Dick was going to ask her to be his girlfriend when they started 1st grade but she wasn't there……….Dick waited..........until…………

Dick decided in 3rd grade he was going to be a playboy because of what happened.

* * *

So that's how they met! And the story about why Dick was a playboy I hoped you liked!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


End file.
